Aceptación
by Karkstrek
Summary: La cabellera gris y negro de Koutaro se giró de una manera para nada natural apenas escuchar que la puerta había sido abierta. La expresión de sorpresa pasó rápidamente dando paso a una expresión que Akaashi no supo nombrar. A su lado, Kuroo sonrió ladinamente./ Harry Potter AU!
**Agradecimiento especial a Wispern, por ayudarme a corregir esto. Eres la mejor, querida 3 uvu**

* * *

 **Aceptación.**

 _ **Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.**_

 _-El jefe de departamento está a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa._

 _-Yo también estaría a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa si me tocase corregir el problema en el que se han metido de nuevo esos dos._

 _-_ _¿Deberíamos hacer algo?_

 _-¿Y alterar más al jefe?_

 _-Jamás le había visto tan estresado._

No entiende porque el pequeño receso que tienen lo malgastan hablando de cosas sin importancia a un lado de su oficina, puede escuchar todo y ni siquiera se han molestado en usar algún "muffliato" ni parecidos. Está un poco estresado, pero no por tener que corregir de nuevo los desastres del dúo de idiotas, no, claro que no, está tan acostumbrado a hacerlo que cuando no sucede nada con ello siente que su día no está completo.

El problema es otro y cuenta con nombre y apellido: Koutaro Bokuto, que en cualquier momento romperá con toda la paz de su oficina. Y para su desgracia, él adora esa paz.

Llaman a su puerta levemente.

-Adelante -contestó sin despegar la vista de los papeles en su escritorio, el dichoso informe del dúo desastroso-.

-J-jefe.

La pequeña rubia se acerca a su escritorio mientras con manos temblorosas le entrega un nuevo paquete de papeles. _Lo que me faltaba._

-Gracias, Yachi -la joven no se retira, sus labios tiemblan en lo que Akaashi entiende ahora como su necesidad para decir algo- ¿Necesitabas algo más?

-Uhmm -sus dedos se retuercen en el típico gesto nervioso que hace cuando no sabe cómo decir las cosas-. El señor -Akaashi teme la dirección que está tomando esa conversación- Koutaro me pidió que le entregara esto.

Y en una acción típica de la joven, dejó una nota con demasiada gracia en su escritorio antes de salir corriendo.

Akaashi sabe que los demás miembros del departamento están hablando de él… De nuevo.

* * *

La arrugada notita le recuerda que no está del todo libre. Corregir los errores de Kuroo y Bokuto es algo de lo más fácil, el problema en sí es lidiar con Bokuto después, pues nunca termina de disculparse ni de agradecer a Akaashi por su buen trabajo.

El problema no pasó a mayores, sólo la reposición de una poción mata lobos para un ciudadano que salía de San Mungo en esos momentos. Unas cuantas disculpas con los transeúntes por el alboroto, y la recuperación de criaturas mágicas como kneazles y lechuzas, incluyendo un sapo. Ni siquiera el papeleo se compara a tener que soportar a Koutaro deprimido.

 _Akaashi, lamento mucho que te hayamos causado problemas. Tetsu también lo siente y me gustaría recompensarte de alguna manera tu arduo trabajo._

El "me" ha sido tachado, sobre los horribles rayones se lee un "nos". Obviando que Kuroo se ha incluído.

Nunca en todo el tiempo que lleva trabajando en el Ministerio se había topado con algo tan particular como lo es el señor Bokuto. Su trabajo es excelente, es uno de los mejores aurores que existen -el se encuentra en el puesto número 4-. Es temible en realidad, fue capaz de presenciar su trabajo hacía unos años -antes de convertirse en el jefe de su departamento-. El recuerdo aún le hace temblar.

Recuerda el escalofrío que le recorrió al verle tras "pelear" contra una quimera. Lo sucedido no puede considerarse una pelea, pues ambos hubiesen tenido la misma oportunidad de ganar.

* * *

En aquel entonces Akaashi trabajaba en la división de bestias del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, le habían enviado para analizar la situación, clasificar a las criaturas involucradas (y si estás serían ejecutadas o no, dependiendo de su peligrosidad) y los posibles destrozos que se pudieron haber ocasionado.

Le pareció extraño que no hubiera alboroto, pues un almacén que al parecer había sido asignado al reciente contrabando de criaturas exóticas y peligrosas, tales como mantícoras, quimeras e incluso algunos dragones; había sido descubierto (después de una ardua semana de búsqueda) y se había comenzado con el proceso de extracción de las criaturas y la captura de los contrabandistas.

La capa de Kuroo presentaba quemaduras y arañazos, jirones de tela caían de las antes completas mangas de su uniforme. Su rostro presentaba algunos cortes (no muy profundos) y una preocupación de lo más alarmante.

-¿Bo? ¿Alguien le ha visto? -seguía preguntando a quién se le acercara-

Las respuestas negativas hacían que su rostro se fuera ensombreciendo en señal de angustia, mientras aquellas en las que identificaba duda le hacían fruncir el ceño.

Cuando Akaashi se le acercó, preguntando por la situación, el auror accedió a contarle todo lo sucedido, con la condición de que buscara a Bo: Koutaro Bokuto, su compañero.

Según el auror Kuroo, que en esos momentos estaba siendo atendido por uno de los médicos de San Mungo, los contrabandistas fueron el menor de sus problemas, habían sucumbido a la captura inminente y hasta habían cooperado, señalando donde tenían a algunas de las criaturas y la ubicación de los otros almacenes, así como también los nombres de algunos compradores. De acuerdo al informe del auror, uno de los contrabandistas, no queriendo aceptar su destino había liberado a varias de las bestias para crear una distracción y escapar.

Entre él y el pequeño grupo de aspirantes a auror, habían capturado a las criaturas más pequeñas y menos peligrosas, dejando pendiente sólo la captura de la quimera, a la que "Bo" se había autoasignado su búsqueda y captura, alegando que si alguien quería interferir en su captura sería castigado y por supuesto no sería recomendado por él para el puesto de auror.

Al lado de Kuroo, un joven de cabellera naranja sollozaba palabras de manera incoherente, al parecer lamentándose por no poder ir a ayudar a su maestro Bokuto y representar una carga para él (Kuroo le tradujo muy amablemente). Los nervios de Akaashi incrementaron al caer en cuenta que la probabilidad de que un auror pueda enfrentarse en un duelo 1v1 a una quimera y salir vivo es prácticamente imposible. Es inhumanamente posible.

Sin embargo, la mirada segura del otro auror le hacía cuestionarse eso.

~~BA~~

Tras una muy larga serie de entrevistas había recopilado algunos datos sobre el auror Koutaro, dichos datos concluían que le habían visto en uno de los callejones menos poblados cercano a _Borgin & Burkes_, así, Akaashi se había encaminado al lugar.

En su camino al callejón se topó con imágenes que le hicieron dudar de la seguridad del joven auror, un rastro de sangre fresca sobresalía de entre la piedra del piso, algunas de las paredes cercanas estaban salpicadas de un rojo más oscuro. Con pasos apresurados continúo su camino.

Aferrando con una mano temblorosa la varita en uno de los bolsillos de su capa se armó de valor y se aventuró en el siniestro callejón.

La escena que presenció en ese momento es una que ha intentado bloquear por todos los medios de su atormentado cerebro y sin embargo, sigue recordándola de la manera más fresca, pues fue esa su primera impresión de Bokuto.

La superficie de la capa del auror se había oscurecido más de la cuenta por los fluidos adheridos a esta, la textura generalmente aterciopelada había sido sustituida por la humedad que contenía en esos momentos. Goteaba enormes gotas de sangre, unas más oscuras que otras. Akaashi sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse, la empatía que sintió en ese momento por el auror fue tanta que le hizo sujetarse el estómago, en un intento de contener las arcadas que le provocaba el escenario. La bestia yacía inerte en una de las esquinas del callejón, su cuerpo mutilado hacía de su reconocimiento un trabajo de lo más complicado.

Akaashi aún cree que los sonidos de repulsión que hizo en ese momento fueron los que alertaron al otro de su presencia.

El auror se giró de una manera excesivamente rápida, con una fuerza sin igual había inmovilizado el cuerpo de Akaashi. Con una de sus manos aferraba con firmeza el cuello del joven, mientras con la otra sujetaba de manera amenazante la varita. Sus ojos destellaban de una manera inhumana, sus pupilas se habían estrechado hasta el punto de ser meras líneas delgadas en los dorados orbes.

La falta de oxígeno le obligó a luchar por el posible desmayo que sufriría tras la falta prolongada de dicho elemento. Sus manos se afianzaron a los hombros del auror, dando pequeños golpecitos, intentando que el auror saliera de esa especie de trance. Su vista se nubló con la formación de pequeñas lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos, contrario al resultado que esperaba, el auror había afianzado su agarre en su cuello con mucha más fuerza.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza logró soltar un único murmullo.

-B-okuto.

~~BA~~

Cuando regresó en sí, la enfermera a cargo de su cuidado (Yukie Shirofuku) le había explicado con expresión aburrida, que habían pasado tres días desde el incidente con los contrabandistas y que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones privadas de San Mungo, asignadas generalmente a aurores muy malheridos.

Kuroo le había enviado unas cuantas cartas en agradecimiento por su ayuda al encontrar a "Bo" y unos cuantos regalos por las molestias, había explicado la joven enfermera antes siquiera de que el solicitara la información.

Con ayuda de la enfermera logró ponerse en pie y dar unos cuantos pasos, intentando conservar el equilibrio. Shirofuku, había deducido Akaashi, no sentía ninguna clase de vergüenza, pues se había dedicado a hacer comentarios sobre sus largas piernas y la manera en que la bata de hospital se ceñía a su cuerpo. Ignorando tales comentarios, Akaashi se había dirigido al baño. Al salir de este cayó en cuenta de un montón de cosas.

No había entregado (ni hecho) su reporte a la división.

Shirofuku no se había movido ni un centímetro de su puesto y estaba comiendo su "deliciosa" comida de hospital.

Ahora que sus sentidos se habían estabilizado un poco, pudo darse cuenta que el piso de su habitación estaba cubierto en ramos de flores, cambios de ropa (curiosamente de su talla) y un sin fín de artículos muggle como: peluches y globos con la leyenda: Lo siento. O, Mejorate pronto.

Cuando intentó cuestionar a Shirofuku sobre la procedencia de las cosas, está sólo encogió sus hombros en un gesto despreocupado que le puso los nervios en punta. Antes de poder quejarse o siquiera hacer un comentario sobre la conducta poco profesional que mostraba en esos momentos, la joven le arrojó un paquete de algo que parecían ser cartas.

Con expresión incrédula contó cerca de unas 36 cartas, todas con diferentes títulos y postales. Más todas tenían el mismo propósito y el mismo remitente: Koutaro Bokuto se estaba disculpando, con él, por su mal comportamiento y la horrible primera impresión que le había causado.

Mientras él sentía su ritmo cardíaco incrementarse sin fin, sus manos sudar y su frente sudar un poco. Claramente, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir. A su lado la enfermera sin vergüenza había comenzado a reír de manera escandalosa entre comentarios sobre lo bonito que se veía su sonrojo. Él no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse aún más.

* * *

Más tarde descubrió (Kuroo le contó, en defensa de su querido amigo) que, tras un ritual de lo más complicado y por ende, difícil de explicar. Cuando era un niño Bokuto había sido sometido a un ritual (por el que pasan los miembros de su familia), en el que se unen las características de alguna criatura mágica a un joven guerrero, otorgándole al niño algunas de características la criatura, que es sacrificada a lo largo del ritual.

Es una práctica que dejó de hacerse hace mucho tiempo por la poca seguridad que representa: el "guerrero" puede morir si no es digno de la criatura y sus poderes. Afortunadamente, el ritual había sido exitoso y así, Koutaro Bokuto había sido unido a un Occamy*.

De ahí, Akaashi aprendió sobre los cambios de humor tan repentinos del auror, y el porque el auror no parecía él mismo tras enfrentar a la quimera.

Suspiró.

De nuevo tenía que enfrentar el nuevo pasatiempo de Koutaro: disculparse tras cada misión con él.

Al principio agradeció que fuera tan atento, que se preocupara por no molestarle y no causarle tantos problemas, pero con el pasar del tiempo su comportamiento se empezó a volver más pesado, le seguía como si fuese una segunda sombra, apartándole de todo aquello que le pareciera peligroso (una vez le apartó de una cafetera muggle).

Y como ahora, no pararía hasta que Akaashi accediera a reunirse con él ( _ellos_ -se recuerda mentalmente) y aceptar la disculpa, tras asegurar que no estaba molesto por lo sucedido ni por el papeleo que tendría que hacer.

Se dirigió a una de las salas de descanso. Como siempre, casualmente ahí no había nadie.

Las curiosas cabelleras dirigieron su mirada a la ocupada mesa del centro.

La cabellera gris y negro de Koutaro se giró de una manera para nada natural apenas escuchar que la puerta había sido abierta. La expresión de sorpresa pasó rápidamente dando paso a una expresión que Akaashi no supo nombrar. A su lado, Kuroo sonrió ladinamente.

-Me retiro -anunció Kuroo mientras dejaba su lugar al lado de Koutaro-. Espero los detalles -murmuró en el oído de Akaashi tras pasar a su lado, enviando escalofríos a lo largo de su cuerpo, logrando así poniéndole aún más nervioso-

Con pasos lentos se sentó al lado de Bokuto, el auror le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, expectante.

-¿Bokuto? -preguntó intentando controlar sus nervios-

-¡Oh! -exclamó de repente- Lo siento tanto 'Kaashi -se disculpó llamándole por su nombre de esa manera tan rara mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos-. Verás -comenzó con gesto pensativo-, me he dado cuenta de un montón de cosas -Akaashi tuvo que contener el suspiro exasperado que luchaba por salir. Probablemente Bokuto le contaría los chistes del día que había escuchado de su escuadrón-. Por ejemplo, me agradas -el joven le observó incrédulo, haciendo ademán de levantarse. Esa información era innecesaria, él ya la conocía. El agarre firme en su hombro le volvió a colocar en su lugar-. No de esa manera, siento _algo_ cada vez que te veo. No puedo estar tranquilo sin saber si estás bien, me preocupa que algo malo te vaya a pasar y que yo no esté ahí para protegerte.

El pulso de Akaashi comenzó a acelerarse, la manera en que Bokuto le miraba en esos momentos transmitía más cosas que sus palabras.

-Bo… -se interrumpió- Koutaro -le llamó, captando su atención-. Está bien -aseguró mientras tomaba una de las enormes manos entre las suyas, acariciándola cariñosamente-

-Keiji -dijo antes de retirar bruscamente su mano de entre las del otro, para así ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados-

Akaashi sonrió enternecido. Qué más daba que Koutaro le haya escogido como su compañero para toda la vida, él no sentía que fuera incorrecto.

* * *

 _-_ _¿_ _No crees que el jefe está menos estresado?_

 _-Algo escuché de eso._

 _-_ _¿_ _Enserio?_

 _-_ _¡_ _Claro! Al parecer está saliendo con alguien del departamento de aurores._

Keiji trataba de concentrarse en todo el papeleo en frente de él. Hizo una nota mental para hablar con los demás miembros del departamento sobre los hechizos silenciadores y el cuándo utilizarlos, de verdad, no necesita saber lo que sea que piensen de él.

Su concentración muere completamente cuando una pequeña lechuza llama a su ventana, lleva una notita amarrada en una de sus patas.

Sonríe mientras la toma, Koutaro le está esperando.

* * *

 **Occamy: es una criatura serpentina de cuerpo emplumado, dos patas con alas, que pueden alcanzar hasta cuatro metros y medio de largo. El Occamy es extremadamente agresivo para cualquier persona que se acerca a él, y vive de las ratas, aves y ocasionalmente monos. Es muy protectora de sus huevos, que están hechos de la plata más pura y suave.**

 **Gracias por leer :DD.**


End file.
